Mikhail Ursus (Earth-2149)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-2149 | BaseOfOperations = Khystym, Siberia, Russia | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = In his transformed state, Ursus is an anthropomorphic brown bear, with fur, claws and fangs. Putrefied/Decaying flesh. | Citizenship = Russian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, former government agent, zombie | Education = | Origin = Zombified mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Fred van Lente; Kev Walker | First = Marvel Zombies 3 #2 | Death = Marvel Zombies 3 #2 | HistoryText = Little is detailed about Ursa Major's life before the zombie plague arrived on Earth-2149, however it can be presumed to have followed much the same path as Ursa Major of Earth-616. Somehow becoming infected, Ursa Major was seen as one of the many zombies who had formed an alliance with the Kingpin, giving him food offerings so that he would allow them to eat clones of uninfected humans to satisfy their hunger. When Machine Man, who traveled to Earth-2149 on a mission with Jocasta to obtain blood from an uninfected human from this reality, decided to free the clones from their misery, he compared the way the clones were treated to the way robots were treated. Ursa Major was one of the many zombies who fought against him. Ursa Major tried to kill Machine Man by biting his head off. However, Machine Man's defense mechanism caused spikes to come out of his head, impaling Ursa Major's head. Afterwards, Machine Man pulled his head out of Ursa Major's mouth and ripped Ursa Major's head in half, presumably destroying him. | Powers = *'Transformation:' Ursa Major is capable of transforming into a humanoid brown bear. This process grants him an additional 14 inches in height and 700 lbs to his frame. While in his bear form, he retains his full level of intelligence, personality, and ability to speak. **'Superhuman Strength:' While transformed, Ursa Major possesses superhuman strength much greater than an actual brown bear of similar size. At his peak, his strength is sufficient to lift about 15 tons. **'Peak Human Speed:' Like an actual brown bear, Ursa Major is capable of running at speeds of up to 35 miles per hour. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Ursa Major's musculature produces much less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to impair him. **'Peak Human Agility:' Despite his great size and bulk in his transformed state, Ursa Major's agility and bodily coordination are equal to that of an Olympic level athlete. **'Peak Human Reflexes:' Ursa Major's natural reaction time, much like a real brown bears, is equal to that of an Olympic level athlete. **'Superhuman Durability:' The tissues of Ursa Major's body are harder and more resistant to certain injuries than those of a normal human. Ursa Major is particularly resistant to great impacts and blunt trauma force. While not invulnerable, he can withstand impacts, such as falling from several stories or being repeatedly struck with superhuman force, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no injury. **'Superhumanly Acute Sense Of Smell:' Like a real brown bear, Ursa Major possesses a highly developed sense of smell. He is capable of tracking a target by scent with an impressive degree of success, even if the scent has been eroded over time by natural factors such as weather conditions. | Abilities = *Ursa Major is a formidable hand to hand combatant, both in his human and bear forms. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Shapeshifters Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Hyperosmia Category:Bear Form Category:Cannibals